Big Time Problem
by Wicked.Paramour
Summary: The band members of Big Time Rush has finally caught a break from Rocque Records. But their plans of chilling at the pool are put on hold when competition for a new girl's heart heats up. Is it a friendly rivalry or will it rip them apart?
1. Big Time Beginning

I hated a lot of things. I hated skirts, heels, anything girly. I hated guys who are sexist and I hated cats. I hated all the moving I had to do and all the packing and unpacking because of all the moving but that animosity was nothing compared to how much I loathed the Palm Woods.

At first I didn't mind it because eventually my mom and I would move again to some other fancy place until she finds the place she thinks is best for us and I could only hope I agreed but I did not agree to this. Apparently she loved it here and even made a friend already, Mrs. Knight and unfortunately for me she has a son my age giving my mother another reason to want to stay thinking I'll make friends in no time. The saying 'the more the merrier' didn't really apply well to this situation.

Something told me this was going to be permanent and I'm not really sure if it's because of me being a pessimist or the way my mom seems ten times happier than usual. I decided it's the latter and my heart sunk.

No matter how long we stay here I wasn't going to like it. And nobody or their son my age could change that not even if he's cute and I just prayed he wasn't so it'll be much easier. _Please just let him be some short, snotty, irritating nerd with dorky classes and suspenders. That's all I'm asking for and I promise I'll eat all my veggies instead of giving them to Roscoe when mom's not looking. _I sighed and unpack my last box with a heavy heart and fell on my bed.

I closed my eyes going to my happy place imagining my life before dad left and my mom started this crazy moving frenzy. I thought about our old house where I lost my first tooth, said my first word, and took my first walk. I remembered all the great memories of trick or treating with dad and baking with my mom. I wanted to go back to sitting on my dad's shoulder and laughing without a care in the world. Those were happy times but they soon ended when I turned eight and fights broke out between my parents. They were constantly arguing and started spending time with me less and less until not at all.

I still remember that night perfectly when my dad woke me up in the middle of the night and kissed me on the cheek telling me how much he loved me. I only shook my head and told him to let me sleep. I remembered his deep baritone laugh as he stood up. 'I love you pumpkin' were the last thing he said before he slipped out my room and out of my life. That very morning I found my mom crying and no sign of my dad. She scooped me in her arms and whispered that everything was going to be fine but I knew they weren't and I didn't even shed a tear.

My dad was everything to me and when he left my world crumbled. My eyes burned from the memory and I wiped them vigorously. I didn't want to be sad I wanted to be angry. It was so much easier just to be angry.

Angry at my dad, the world, my mom, and the annoying Palm Woods!

"Mary, sweetie," my mom called obviously back from her lunch with Mrs. Knight, "Are you done unpacking?" her heels clicked against the floor as she came into my room.

"Good you're all set up," but she might as well be talking to air because I wasn't paying attention to her. I wasn't going to either. This is all her fault and I want her to know it. I looked at her and I instantly hated how much I looked like her. Same dark hair that framed a heart shape face with almond shape blue eyes and pink lips. I was a spinning image of her the only thing I got from my dad was my small nose. He was Asian and I inherited his flat nose and wide nostrils.

"Mary are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah yeah," I lied and waved her off.

"Good, so I'm assuming you'll be ready at six for dinner at the Knight's place."

"Yeah ye- WAIT WHAT?" I screamed sitting up.

"I knew you weren't listening," she snapped before leaving out, "Be ready at six!" I groaned and smothered myself in a pillow.

"This Sucks Big Time!"

"This sucks big time," Kendall muttered under his breath. Out of all the nights that could have been chosen it had to be this one. How would he even begin to explain this to Jo? She would be devastated.

"Hey Kendall what's up with the sad face? Don't you have a date with Jo tonight?" James went on not waiting for his friend to answer the first one. He plopped down beside him and began combing his hair whilst scoping out for hot girls.

"Yea I do and would you get rid of that stupid comb." Kendall snapped. James looked at him surprised and slowly put the comb away.

"Okay you're seriously mad about something. What's up?"

"I have to have dinner with my mom tonight. She wants me to meet this new girl and her mom."

"New girl! Nice! I don't see the problem." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"The problem is Jo has been planning this date for weeks so I don't know how I'm going to tell her," He said getting mad all over again the more he thought about it.

"Well is this new girl hot?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because if she is, you won't have to cancel your night with Jo," James answered a mischievous smirk appearing on his face.

"Does it have anything to do with shoving anyone in a closet?" James shook his head and Kendall let a small glimmer of hope form, "Then what do you have in mind?"

"Let me take your place," James said simply, "Then you can go on your date and I get to turn on the charm and possibly win me a hot girlfriend."

"I don't know," Kendall began unsure.

"Just think about how heartbroken Jo will be when you crush her dreams. I bet she'll even be angry with you. That reminds me isn't she a black belt in karate?" James thought aloud giving Kendall a Look.

"Great plan! Dinner starts at six. Don't be late," Kendall said quickly before jumping from his seat to go tell Jo how much he couldn't wait until tonight and that he would never do anything to make her want to hurt him. James watched him go and when he was gone he pulled his comb back out and stared at it lovingly.

"I missed you."

(A/N) - I hope you enjoyed! This is my first BTR fic so tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism it welcomed.


	2. Big Time Dinner

When six o' clock got closer I slid out of bed and began to get dress knowing my mother would drag me out dress or not dress. I opened my closet and grabbed whatever. I slipped on a pair of red skinnies, a white v-neck, and grabbed a black vest to go over it. I headed for the bathroom and plugged in my curling iron while waiting for it I added some eye liner and mascara to make my eyes pop. Finally I put my hair in soft curls and swiped on some chap stick. Looking in the mirror I told myself to smile. Even if I hated this place which I do I'll at least try to play nice.

_Easier said than done. _

"Mary honey, are you ready?" my mom called, "We have to go."

"I'm coming!" I yelled back pulling on a gray pair of converse. I slid my phone into my pocket and followed my mom out to the Knights' residence.

We entered Mrs. Knight's place and I had to wonder why our place couldn't look like this. Huge swirly slides and dome hockey it was like a dream.

"Hi you must be Mary," she greeted warmly and I instantly took a liking to her.

"Yes it's nice to meet you."

"Same here. So how old are you?"

"I just made 16 two months ago."

"You kids grow up so fast. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Katie," she rambled.

"Katie?"

"Oh my daughter! Not my son. His name is Kendall that would be rather weird if I had a son name Katie, right?" I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Very." She turned to my mother and started conversing with her allowing me to look around her place more. I walked down a hall slowly glancing at all their pictures. Most of them were of a group of guys. I wonder if they had to move away from them to.

"What are you doing?" I whirled around frightened to see a little girl with brunette hair and bangs. She seemed to be about nine. I cleared my throat.

"You must be Katie." She nodded her head like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was just looking at the pictures," I said answering her early question, "Who are these guys anyway?" She walked over and pointed to the one I was looking at.

"That guy right there is my brother, Kendall and his friends James, Logan, and Carlos," she spoke quickly indicating each one. _And none of them were short, snotty nerds! Dang it! Why did they all to be cute especially that tall guy. What she said his name was? James?_ I was too busy staring at the picture I barely heard her say that they all live with her.

"Wait! Rewind. Did you just say all these guys live with you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't get me started. They're all idiots."

"Most guys are," I agreed still looking at the picture, "Why do all of them live with you?"

"They're in a band together for Rocque Records. Big Time Rush."

"Never heard of them," I answered honestly.

"Don't blame you. It's a boy band."

"Katie, Mary it's time to eat," Mrs. Knight called from the kitchen. I took one more glance at the frame before following Katie into the dining room. The table was covered with lasagna and a huge bowl of salad; five plate mats were settled around it. Four of the seats were occupied since Katie took the seat between her mom and mines which left me to sit between my mother and James. He looked up at me and stood up.

"Hi you must be Mary I'm-"

"James," I said before he could finish. He smiled and what a beautiful smile it was.

"Yea. It's nice to meet you," He reached for my hand and I let him take it and bring it to his lips. He kissed it softly and I blushed.

"Nice to meet you to," I sighed before walking past him to my seat. From the corner of my eyes I saw him smirk. Dinner just got interesting.

"So where is your son?" my mother inquired looking at James as if he just grown a second head before looking back at Mrs. Knight.

"Well… uh," she began.

"He had an important meeting with our manager, Gustavo. So I volunteered to take his place," he lied smoothly that I almost believed him so I know my mother would, "It was the least I can do."

"That is so noble of you," she gushed and I rolled my eyes mentally at how gullible my mother could be.

"So how did you get to be in a band?" she asked engaging James in a conversation that he gladly joined her in and Mrs. Knight animatedly hopped in it too. Leaving me and Katie to stuff our face and share annoyed looks from across the table.

"Mary sings and she is amazing," my mother blurted causing me to choke on my soda, it burned my nose and throat.

"Excuse me?"

"Mary don't be modest," my mom drawled rubbing my arm before turning back to James and Mrs. Knight, "She's been playing the guitar since she was ten. I don't think there's anything she couldn't play."

"That's awesome," James said, "If you want I can talk to Gustavo about hearing you play. He might actually consider signing you if you're as good as your mom says."

"No thanks. I'm not that good," I said praying that some sort of black hole can swallow me up.

"Nonsense. You must be very talented for your mother to speak so highly of you," Mrs. Knight joined in making me feel even more uncomfortable. I opened my mouth to protest but Katie interrupted.

"Let's hear you sing." I glared at her and she just shrugged her shoulders innocently.

_And I thought we were going to be great friends. That traitor!_

"That's a wonderful idea."

"No mom it isn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to sing," I said and crossed my arms. My mother sighed.

"If that's what you want dear. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do and I apologize if I make you feel otherwise. I just thought that it would be a good idea and I never ask you for anything," she sighed again and I groaned. This woman was trying to guilt me and it was working! She looked at me and did the puppy dog pout. Unbelievable!

"Fine, just let me go get my guitar," I said getting up from the table.

"Thank you, sweetie," my mother said her eyes gleaming with victory. I gave her the stink eye and left.

I had my guitar and was slowly making my way back the Knights' place also known as my new personal hell. I had also clipped my hair up because it was beginning to bother me. I hated having it down but my mother insist it looks better that way. I turned the corner and ran into some kid. I stumbled back and thankfully fell against the wall. Unfortunately for the other guy he went tumbling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," he said jumping up. I smiled.

"At least you had a helmet," I paused, "Why do you have on a helmet?"

"Oh this," he said pointing to the object in question then smiled, "It makes me feel tough not to mention how macho I look in it. I'm Carlos by the way."

"Mary," I giggled as I shook his hand before checking on my guitar to make sure it didn't get messed up when I hit the wall.

"Cool guitar. Do you play?"

"Thanks and yes I do."

"Well maybe I can hear you play sometime?" he exclaimed like an overly excited child making me laugh again.

"Yea maybe but I got to go so see ya around, k?"

"K, see ya!" He was running down the hall again like a kid hyped up on candy when I realized that he was the same Carlos from those pictures.

"What took you so long?" my mom asked not wasting anytime to bombard me with questions as I walked into the Knights' living room. They were all seated on the couch and a stool sat in the middle of the room for me, I guessed.

"I got lost," I lied easily.

"Don't you live right down the hall," Mrs. Knight quickly interceded before I could even blink.

"You got me," I began, "I was warming up with my guitar. I'm really psyched about performing for you guys." _Another lie._

"Really? You didn't sound all that excited before," James pointed out.

"Well now I am," I said like it was obvious.

"Would you guys just let her play?" Katie said exasperated. I mouthed a thank you and sat on the stool. I adjusted the guitar and put the strap around my shoulder and cleared my throat. I opened my mouth then closed it again.

"What's wrong?" asked James.

"I have no clue what to play."

"Oh I know. Play that song I like so much. You know the one by Taylor Spears?"

"It's Taylor Swift mom."

"You know what I mean," she said. I shook my head and began strumming acoustics to Our Song by Taylor Swift. I licked my lips, "_I was driving shot gun with my hair undone _

_In the front seat of his car_

_He got a one hand feel on the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart._

_I looked around turn the radio down_

_He says baby is something wrong._

_I say nothing I was just thinking _

_How we don't have a song and he said_

_Our song is the slamming screen door _

_Sneaking out late, taping on your window _

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know._

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have_

_And when I got home before I said amen_

_Asking god if he could play it again._

_I was walking up the front porch steps_

_After everything that day _

_Had gone all wrong and been trampled on _

_And a lost and thrown away._

_Got to the hallway well on my way _

_To my loving bed._

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_And the note that said_

_Our song is the slamming screen door _

_Sneaking out late taping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know._

_Our song is the way you laugh _

_The first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have_

_And when I got home before I said amen_

_Asking god if he could play it again_," I went into the instrumental part and took a breather. I heard my mom whisper to Mrs. Knight excitedly but I ignored them keeping my focus on the music. I opened my mouth and finished the rest of the song, "_I heard every album listened to the radio_

_Waiting for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song _

_Cut our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneaking out late taping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow _

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know. _

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have_

_And when I got home before I said amen _

_Asking god if he could play it again, _

_Play it again ooh yeah ah oh oh yea._

_I was riding shot gun with my hair undone _

_In the front seat of his car. _

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song."_ I finished and Mrs. Knight and my mom stood up and began to clap.

"Mary that was great," Mrs. Knight complimented and her and my mom went back to talking about my performance. James came up to me, "That was amazing, Mary."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Most likely nothing unless my mom has plans. I just moved here you know so I don't really know a lot of people to hang out with and-"

"I want you to meet my friends," he interrupted and I blushed realizing that I was rambling.

"Sorry about that I talk a lot when I'm nervous." He smiled, "That's okay. It was cute." I blushed again and bit my lip.

"So about my friends? I promise you'll like them,"

"Oh sure I loved to meet them. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan right?" He nodded and I forgot to mention that I already met Carlos.

"Great."

"Mary, James we just had a great idea!" my mom said coming over, "We want to hear you two do a duet." I groaned and James snickered. For the next hour we were singing whatever songs the grownups wanted to hear but I have to say James made it bearable and from time to time Katie would do or say something interesting. The night wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be.

(A/N) – Tell me what you think please! (^.^)


	3. Big Time Introductions

"Wake up Mary!" my mom pounded on the door. I squinted at the clock that read 8:14 and rolled over with a groan. There was no way I was getting up this early on a Saturday or my name isn't Mary. I buried my head into the pillow and blocked out the excessive knocking until I fell into a restless slumber that only lasted half an hour. Finally, giving up on sleep I got up and unlocked the door to find my mother gone. I walked through the rest of the apartment to find it empty.

"She must have went out," I said to myself before walking into the kitchen for a cup of apple juice. Grabbing a cup I poured me some juice from the fridge and found a note stuck on the bottle. I tore it off and read it.

Mary,

Went out with Mrs. Knight. Be back later. Enjoy your apple juice!:)

Love Mom.

I rolled my eyes and smile. That woman knows me so well, I thought tossing the note in the trash, and gulped down my delicious beverage. Putting the cup in the sink I went back in my room to get dress for the pool so I could be there before it got too crowded. I slid into a two piece and some shorts with a top over it then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and sweep my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed everything I would need, slipped on a pair of flip flops and walked out the apartment locking the door behind me. I took the elevator and passed by Mr. Bitters in the lobby who eyed me like I was insane for even considering being up this early but I only told him good morning and continued to my destination. I picked the perfect pool chair to set my stuff down and stripped down to my bathing suit and covered myself in sunscreen.

I dove into the deep end of the pool headfirst. I submerged and my teeth chattered from the cold water but I just continued swimming to warm up faster. After awhile I started floating on my back and thought.

James was going to text me sometime today to meet up with him so I could meet his friends. Just the thought of him made me smile and I wondered back to last night. I had to admit it was fun and singing with him was pretty amazing. It was magical how perfectly are voices harmonized together. I could actually get use to being- I stopped horrified was I actually about to say what I think. I cannot like it here at the Palm Woods. And I refuse to let some good lucking, sweet guy change my mind no matter how much I like him. It won't happen because soon my mom will get sick of this place and its bye bye Palm Woods.

_Then why was I even bothering with making friends? Why torture myself like this?_ I took a deep breath and dove underwater again drowning out all the questions and when I came back up I did some laps around the pool. I use to want to swim competitively but all the moving made it impossible so I just forgot about it because I knew that would be best. I always loved the water ever since I was a little girl and my dad took me to swimming lessons. I was so eager to learn that one time I had threw off my floaties and jumped into the water. I didn't drown because luckily it was the kiddy pool so I survived with scrapped knees from hitting the cement bottom. I hadn't even notice until my dad had made me sit still so he could put a band aid on my booboo. He had kissed both of my knees then scooped me into his arms. I remember being upset because he told me I couldn't swim that day because I hurt myself and the cuts would sting from the chlorine. I threw a temper tantrum that he easily resolved with ice cream. My dad use to spoil me rotten and I missed that. I got tired soon and finally got out. My fingers were wrinkly and my hair stuck to my face and neck. I yanked my ponytail out then twisted the water out of my hair. I stretched out on my towel that was thrown over the chair and closed my eyes.

I didn't know I fell asleep until I woke up to someone poking my cheek.

"Mom stop it," I groaned slapping her hand away but when I heard deep laughter that didn't sound like my mom at all I sat up. I was looking into the smiling face of James.

"Hi Mary," he said.

"Why were you poking my face?"

"That was definitely Carlos," He replied and I followed his eyes to see the Latino I had bumped into yesterday. He smiled and waved at me energetically.

"He's been poking you for the last five minutes," another voice said and I turned to face a guy with dark blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and a warm smile.

"You're Kendall right?"

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"Next time you decide to ditch dinner give a girl a heads up. I was stuck with Casanova over here," I teased referring to James who smiled.

"I'm sorry about that but-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. Besides I was just teasing I had a great time with James," Hearing his name in the conversation again he pushed me over and sat next to me.

"I'm glad you said that because I was wondering if-"

"Hold that thought," I interrupted him before looking around, "Isn't one of you missing?"

"Logan," Carlos quickly answered, "He just ate so he's waiting an hour before he even comes close to the pool."

"Wow he sounds really," I paused not able to find the word I was looking for, "Cautious?"

"Well that's Logan. Trust me without him we would probably be in jail by now," Kendall informed matter-of-factly.

"He's smart too," Carlos added. I smiled I was getting to know the boys better than I thought I would.

"So let me get this straight Logan is the brains, Carlos you're the fun guy, James you're the pretty boy and Kendall is-" when I looked at him I was at a lost. I looked into his face which was not bad at all and wondered.

"Huh I can't think of anything for you yet but you seem kind of like the logical one."

"Logical?"

"Yea, you know like the guy with all the plans and you keep everyone calm. That's what I think but I'm not sure I might be wrong." He smirked, "Only time will tell right?" _Mysterious too, eh? I liked._

"Yea time will tell," then I turned to James and played with a strand of his hair, "You're right. I like your friends."

"Told ya." He said swatting my hand away from his hair. I grinned and stood up dragging him up with me. I had a plan and I really wanted to test it out.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing I just wanted to get a better look at your face," I said lying through my teeth.

"Let me show you my better side," he faced forward. I bit my lip from laughing.

"Perfect! But can you back up for me some?" I said turning his back towards the pool. He stepped back.

"A little more," I prompted he did and I made a gesture telling him to keep backing up. He did and his foot landed on air and he fell into the pool. Me, Carlos, and Kendall broke into hysterics when he came back up sputtering.

"That was so uncool," he yelled and I almost fell over from laughing.

"Dude she totally got you," Carlos said high fiving me. Kendall also stood up and high fived me. I bowed mockingly before grabbing Kendall's hand and pulling him. He was taken by surprise and we both stumbled into the pool. I broke through the surface laughing. Kendall came up smiling evilly.

"You shouldn't have done that." I shrieked and swam away only to bump into James who also had a look of revenge on his face.

"Carlos, help!" I screamed as the two blondes stalked towards me. I vaguely heard Carlos yell, 'Helmet boy to the rescue you!' then a huge splash. He swam over and stood in front me his helmet was surprisingly strapped securely on his head.

"You'll have to get through me first!" he said bravely. James and Kendall exchanged looks before shrugging their shoulders.

"Get him!" they said in unison and attacked Carlos who tried to fight back but was clearly no match for them and they had tossed him into the water.

"It's your turn Mary," James remarked as Kendall just watched I tried to swim away but he had already grabbed my foot and pulled me back. His hands gripped my waist and I knew he was getting ready to throw me under.

"You don't have to do this," I said dramatically.

"Oh yes I do!" he replied with a smile, "You might want to hold your breath."

"I'm not going down without a fight," I whispered and licked him. I felt his hold on my waist loosen from shock and I pulled away swimming to the other end of the pool as fast as I could. I got out and looked back to see all the guys snickering as James tried to figure out what just happen and whether he should be disgusted or not. I snickered and went back to my pool chair.

"I think your drooling," I yelled at James. His hands shot up to his mouth quick and I doubled over laughing again. I watched from my seat as they got out the pool. Kendall was the first to get out and was making his way over along with Carlos who was smiling.

"Did you just lick him so he wouldn't dunk you?" Kendall asked very unsure of what he just saw.

"No I licked him because he looked yummy," I joked.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" James practically yelled from where he stood in front of my chair.

"I have no clue what you're talking about?"

"But you just said that you lic-," Carlos began and from the corner of my eyes I saw Kendall elbow him.

"So you don't know about licking your tongue all over my face?"

"My tongue was not all over your face!" I defended.

"Aha so you admitted it. You did lick me!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Fine I did! Happy?"

"Very!" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"I hope you get infested with cooties," I said childishly and the guys broke into hysterics.

(A/N) - I realized that I suck a dialogue... guess I'll have to work on that. Anyways hope you enjoyed! And do me a huge favor by clicking that review button and telling me what you think, wiil ya?


	4. Big Time Record Deal

I have been hanging with the guys for hours and I had to admit it was fun. I piggyback through the lobby with a less than willing James but I quickly learned he was a sucker for dares. I joked around with Kendall and he was really funny he had me laughing nonstop. Then Carlos and I stuffed our face with candy and kind of went overboard but in my defense he had the three pound bag. You know the kind you buy for Halloween? And it was the good kind not the cheap stuff, so how could I resist? I was super hyper and somehow managed to steal Carlos's helmet and was running around the pool laughing my head off waving James's stolen bandanna as both the boys chase me.

"You'll never catch me alive coppers!" I yelled hopping over a pile of floaties that James tripped over in his pursuit. Carlos was helping him up but he too went tumbling down and now both of them were trying to get up. I laughed harder and made my way over to Kendall who was talking to another guy with short dark hair that was spiked up and smart brown eyes. I instantly knew that was Logan and without considering my actions I tackled him into a hug.

"Logggiiiiiiieeeeeee!" I yelled happily squeezing the life out of him, "Where have you been? Kendy and Carlos said you were supposed to be here hours ago." I didn't even realize that I was talking like a child until Kendall chuckled, "Kendy?" I whirled on him with my hands on my hip and pouted.

"You don't like it?" He smiled.

"I love it." I grinned satisfied and turned back to Logan who was looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Hi I'm Mary!"

"Logan." He replied and I opened my mouth to tell him that I already knew that when I felt the bandanna I've been holding get yanked out of my hands. I jumped and faced an out of breath James and Carlos.

"Never touch the bandanna," he panted and plopped in the chair next to Kendall who was biting back laughs.

"Can I have my helmet back?" Carlos asked to tired to even try to take it from me. Feeling a little bit bad I gave it to him.

"Sorry about that," I said sheepishly, "I should have warned you about how crazy I get when hyped up on candy."

"Ya think!" James snapped and I made a mental note that James gets very cranky when tired. His attention shifted to Logan, "Dude where have you been? You were supposed to get here hours ago!" Logan shrugged, "Got lost in the medical books again. The usual."

"You missed all the fun," Carlos added, "Mary is so much fun. We took turns playing helmet boy," when I cleared my throat he added, "or in her case helmet girl."

"Um guys I think you all forgot something," he announced not bothering to entertain Carlos's story. I frowned; Logan wasn't as fun as I thought he would be but we all can't be wild since there has to be someone to think of the consequences.

"What?" James asked looking absolutely clueless but Kendall's face lit up with horror.

"Gustavo is going to kill us! Practice started thirty minutes ago!" The boys shared mix looks of horror and realization before making a run to the hotel. I just looked after them with a look that said 'What the hell?' until Kendall came back.

"I almost forgot. James told me about how well you sing and if you want we can get Gustavo to hear you out. What do you say?" I became uncomfortable. I hated talking about my music more than anything.

"I- I don't know," I stammered.

"Well you can come watch us rehearse. Just see what we do and when you make up your mind we can go from there. How about that?" I nodded meekly and followed him.

"Dogs! You're late," a very large mean man barked as I followed the guys into Rocque Records. I decided that he scared me as he went into a rant about how being late will not be tolerated as long as this is his studio and so on.

"Gustavo are the boys here yet?" an African American woman with long dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes asked coming up beside Gustavo. When she saw them she smiled, "Hey guys glad you could make it. Let's head to the studio to rehearse," she said shooting a look at the large man who seemed upset about his lecture being cut short and started walking down the hall.

"Sure thing Kelly," Kendall spoke up after nobody said anything and again I followed.

"Wait!" Gustavo yelled making the boys halt. He pointed at me, "Which one of you monkeys decided to bring along you're girlfriend?"

"She's just a friend who has an interest in the music business," Kendall replied simply.

"Yea, she's really good," James added.

"And pretty." Everybody turned to Carlos who only smiled and shrugged, "It's true." I blushed. The guys agreed and started talking amongst themselves about me forgetting all about Gustavo.

"Boys!" Kelly snapped catching their attention, "Not the problem at hand here."

"I don't care how good she is!" Gustavo snapped harshly as if I wasn't even there, "She has to go and you guys have to rehearse! Now go!" I was beyond offended just because they're a little late does not give him the rights to be rude or to say he does not care about my singing because that is going a bit far, even though I didn't like talking about my voice I did take quiet pride in my talent and right now my head was screaming at me to prove him wrong as he was walking away the boys trudging behind him. Figuring out a plan that was full proof I opened my mouth and sang, _'When the chips are down, back against the wall, got no more to give cause we gave it all seems like going a distance is unrealistic but we're too far from start," _Gustavo turned and was watching me with a interest that made me excited that my plan was working. I told myself to focus and continued, _"So we take what comes and we keep on going leaning on each other's shoulders then we turn around and see we come so far somehow We're Halfway there!," _I smiled a little whilst taking a breath. I knew I was doing great,_ "And looking good now nothings gonna get in the way we're halfway there and looking back now I never thought I'd ever say we're halfway there! Oh were halfway there! We're halfway there,'_ I dragged out the last note, I was trembling and my face was flushed from singing my heart out. Still I was glad that I decided to do some research on Big Time Rush and had loved the song so much I memorized it. I watch Gustavo stroke his chin as he stared me down and I glanced at the guys who were smiling reassuringly at me, giving me thumbs up. I stood a little taller and waited for his verdict.

"It was okay," Gustavo said finally and I wanted to punch him in the throat but Kelly and the guys stepped in before I could even let the violent thought sink in.

"Okay? Are you nuts? She was amazing!"

"Kelly's right! She's the real deal," Logan agreed which surprise me because I didn't really get to bond with him and yet he was the quickest to stick up for me. The others agreed. Gustavo was quiet the whole time and finally he sighed.

"You're right, alright? She was fantastic!" he agreed, "And she has spunk unlike these bozos."

"So you like her," Kelly stated and it wasn't at all like a question but a fact. He rolled his head and nodded before talking directly to me.

"What's your name?"

"It's Mary."

"You know she would be perfect in that song you wrote for the boys. It could even be the start of her career. Every singer has to start off somewhere. Why not with Big Time Rush?" Kelly spoke.

"I just had a brilliant idea! She'll do a duet with Big Time Rush! Congratulations! Welcome to Rocque Records!" Gustavo said quickly and Kelly rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Woo hoo!" the guys cheered and hugged me.

"That was great!" Carlos said squeezing me the tightest.

"You guys but I can't breathe!"

"Sorry," they said together releasing me and I smiled from ear to ear because these guys were going to be here for me whenever I needed them. It felt good to know I had reliable friends even if they were all boys. I kissed each of them on the cheek and giggled at their shock expressions.

"That was for being such good friends. Thank you!" I had to hold in laughter as their faces went red and all of them were flustered. They were so cute.

"So when are we rehearsing?" I asked.

"Well first I want the guys to work on their single. It's going to be release soon than Kelly will show you the ropes. Now let's move out dogs! That includes the girl."

"Dogs?" I questioned with distaste.

"Get use to it."

"Because that's your new nickname," James added to Kendall's statement.

"Sometimes monkey," Logan interceded.

"My personal favorite is Monkey dogs," Carlos said.

"Monkey dogs?" Wow. Something told me their, well now our, music producer was a tiny bit off but the giddy feeling in my stomach for being able to work with the guys wouldn't let me ponder it. I'm here and that was a big time rush on its own.

(A/N) - Okay so here's the fourth chapter! I was going to post it yesterday but got lazy so I apologize.


	5. Big Time Party Plans

"Man why won't the Jennifers notice me?" Carlos asked frustrated after the three girls blew him off again.

"Not like it didn't happen before," James teased. I rolled my eyes and scoffed a little bit. This was ridiculous. They've been talking about the Jennifers for hours and I swear if they don't shut up, I'm going to go insane.

"I don't see them begging for you to be their boyfriend."

"That's because I'm out of their league," James defended himself against Logan's accusation. Kendall watched the confrontation with a 'my friends are idiots' look plastered on his face.

"Ugh would you guys shut up!" I finally snapped, "Girls aren't as simple as your ABCs and 123s. Just because the Jennifers aren't giving you the time of day it doesn't mean they're not interested."

"Huh?" all the guys said in unison. I sighed in annoyance and put my face in my hands.

_Men! Can't live with em, can't live without em!_

"It's simple reverse psychology. Once a guy wants something he goes after it and when he finds out he can't have it he'll work harder to get it. You don't have to be a genius to figure that out!"

"Oh I get it," Carlos paused, "So the Jennifers wants to play tag?" The guys shook their heads at Carlos and Kendall patted the Latino on his shoulder. I was just wondering how he came to that solution.

"Not quite. I think what Mary is getting at is that girls like the attention and are purposely ignoring us to get it."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. At least Kendall got it."

"So we just play cool and ignore them back?"

"Exactly. It's not rocket science." I said confirming James summary of what I was telling them.

"Does that work on all girls?" he questioned further. I raised an eyebrow and answered slowly, "Depends, there are some girls who are straight about it. Why?" He shook his head and before I could push him to talk Carlos was in my face.

"She did the eye brow thing!" he yelled excited pointing at my eyebrow which only rose higher.

"Yea so what?"

"Kendall is the only person I know who can do it," he explained and again I felt like I was talking to a overhyped child. I looked at Kendall and he showed me.

"That's great Carlos but I got to go now so good luck with the Jennifers," I said remembering that I had to find my mom and tell her the good news. And if I don't do it soon I'll definitely get distracted.

"Alright but we should hang out again soon."

"Sure Kendy. You know where to find me," I chuckled when he groaned at my new nickname for him. I waved and jogged to the lobby elevators.

"Don't forget rehearsals tomorrow!" Logan called. I gave him a thumbs up as the elevator slid closed. When it did and I knew no one was watching I did a happy dance jumping in place and throwing my hands in the air. I dropped to my knees and whipped my hair in circles pretending I was strumming an electric guitar, basically going wild. Then the elevator opened and a brunette stepped in.

"Oh what role is that for?" she asked I instantly stood up, embarrassed.

"What? Oh it's not for any role I was just really," I paused, "happy."

"So you were dancing in the elevator because you were happy?"

"Sort of," I smiled sheepishly.

"That's not weird at all," she joked but when I didn't reply she continued, "Don't worry you'll fit in great. I'm Camille by the way," she stuck out her hand dramatically; "I'm an aspiring actress."

"Mary," I replied shaking her hand, "I'm a musician. Well sort of."

"Oh well have you met Big Time Rush? They're a band here at the Palm Woods."

"Already did. I hung out with them today," I said matter-of-factly and just like that tension rose and she glared at me with so much hatred I thought she was about to pull out a knife and stabbed me to death then toss my remains into the pool.

"Well here's a fair warning Logan is mines. You go anywhere nears him and you'll pay so you better watch out, Mary," then she laughed, "So how was I?" At the same time the elevator dinged.

"Oh that's my floor. Duty calls," I spoke quickly then hightailed it out of there because things were getting to creepy in that small space.

"Okay! See you later girlfriend," she yelled back enthusiastically. People here just went from weird to bizarre; I thought to myself as I unlocked my apartment.

"Mom I'm home," I yelled only because she made it a rule ever since I came home early one day and she thought I was a burglar and almost killed me so it was for my own safety.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I entered the kitchen and sat on top the countertop ignoring my mother's protest, "I have great news," I announced. She put the knife she was using down.

"Did you feed Roscoe?" I groaned.

"Mom I have life changing news and you're worried about a dog?" I exclaimed with disbelief.

"Roscoe is not just a dog he's family and besides you can tell me after your dog isn't starving."

"Fine," I said and quickly went to do what she asked before coming back and sitting on the counter top again. I petted Roscoe on my way back. He was a black pug.

"Oh one more thing before you tell me can you-"

"Mom I got a record deal!" I blurted out before she could ask me to do another time wasting errand.

"Honey that's great," she said ecstatic. She grabbed me in a death grip, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks mom!"

"This calls for a party!" she concluded and I laughed shaking my head. My mom threw a party for anything. If I got an A on a test we threw a party. When we got a dog she threw a party. One time I had an allergic reaction to peanut butter and she threw a party. Once she tried to throw a party because I finally filled up an A cup but that's where I had threw the line.

"What doesn't?" I joked but my mom ignored me as she started making plans.

"I barely know anybody to throw a party and parties aren't even allowed here," I pointed out before my mom could get carried away.

"Fine it'll be a social gathering! No more than ten people, I promise. Please Mary? Just this one time?"

"Just this once," I gave in early knowing it was going to happen sooner or later so might as well get it over with.

"Thank you sweet heart you won't regret this!" she ran out to make calls forgetting about anything that had to do with dinner.

"I already am," I muttered when she left. I slid off the counter and headed for my room. I had an amazing inspiration for a song earlier and I didn't have my song book around so I was repeating it in my head for the longest. Grabbing my song book I scribbled it down quickly and thought of the chorus I wrote some rough drafts but gave up when none of them turned out how I wanted.

"Another song gone bad," I mumbled plopping on my bed to go to sleep but I was too wired to rest so I resorted to staring at the ceiling. My mom came in a few minutes afterwards.

"I was thinking we could have it tomorrow night?"

"Sure fine."

"So six sounds good to you?"

"Yea it sounds fine."

"Great I can't wait!" she cheered practically bouncing on her toes with excitement. She looked like an overgrown child and I instantly thought of Carlos and smiled. He was such a sweetheart. Then I frowned as I thought about how he tried to impress the Jennifers and they blew him off. They didn't deserve his attention at all. It is girls like that that make girls like us look bad or maybe it's the other way around. Who knows? Anyways any girl would be lucky to have someone like Carlos, or even James, Kendall, or Logan because they were all great guys. I knew that if a girl gave them a chance to prove themselves the guys will make her fall in love with them.

Logan could easily sweep a girl off her feet with his intellect and boyish nature.

Carlos would keep her happy with his energetic personality and she'll never be bored with him because the fun won't ever stop with him.

James could win a girl with just his smile and his looks are definitely the icing on top of the cake. He's also charming. He would make a perfect prince for a damsel in distress.

Kendall is just so easy to talk to and is so understanding that any girl would be more than satisfied with a catch like him. He would be the best friend a girl could only dream to have with the added benefits.

But why am I thinking about them like that? They're interested in the Jennifers and Kendall is entranced with Jo.

I snorted that relationship wasn't going to last long they just seemed to different. Kendall was a big thinker that made things happen on his own and Jo seems close minded from my point of view. I could be wrong but that doesn't happen often. Now I sound stuck up but it's true that I'm rarely wrong though I would like to say otherwise considering I'm a pessimist 24/7. I expect the worse. For example, the guys are wasting their times on three girls that are obviously not right for them.

The guys might be perfect for any girl but only a down to Earth girl can handle them. I groaned why couldn't I stop thinking about this? Whoever the guys want to date that's their choice and my opinion doesn't matter so this topic was a waste of time. I stuffed my head into the pillow and squeezed my eyes shut to force myself to sleep. After awhile though, nothing happened. I didn't drift off into the dream of consciousness; neither did I get a great idea for a song. I was just there, in my bed, thinking about the guys like some sick obsessed pervert with no life.

(A/N) - Well here it is. It's not my greatest but I've been really busy. You guys did deserve an update though so here you go. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
